This invention relates to interactive television program guide systems, and more particularly, to program guide systems that allow pay programs to be promoted as part of one or more packages.
Cable, satellite, and broadcast television systems provide viewers with a large number of television channels. Viewers have traditionally consulted printed television program schedules to determine the programs being broadcast at a particular time. More recently, interactive electronic television program guides have been developed that allow television program information to be displayed on a viewer's television.
Interactive program guides are typically implemented on set-top boxes. Such program guides allow users to view television program listings in different display formats. For example, a user may desire to view a grid of program listings organized in a channel-ordered list. Alternatively, the user may desire to view program listings organized by time, by theme (movies, sports, etc.), or by title (i.e., alphabetically ordered). A user may purchase a pay program from a program guide by placing a highlight region on a desired program listing and pressing an “OK” button.
Cable system operators sometimes offer pay programming in packages. Various types of packages are available. For example, a “time block” package allows a use to purchase a block of time on a particular channel. A “pay-per-day” package includes multiple consecutive airings of a single program. A “special event” package includes a number of special programming events. A “season ticket” package includes all sports programs of a specific league or team for the duration of the sports season. A “premium multiplex” package includes authorization for more than one premium subscription channel and typically is available for a monthly fee. An “a la carte” package includes authorization for a selectable subset of a number of subscription channels.
A user may order a package by calling a customer service representative or by using an automated phone ordering system. However, it has generally not been possible to use program guides to order packages or to obtain information on packages. As a result, users often use program guides to purchase pay programs individually without realizing that the purchased programs are part of an available package.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an interactive television program guide that supplies information on pay program packages and facilitates the ordering of such packages.